


Five Steps

by Leahskywanker



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahskywanker/pseuds/Leahskywanker
Summary: It's always handy when your best friend lives five steps away. What happens when you want it to be less than that? Let's just say a clean freak and a mess maker should never live together. CoLu Au





	Five Steps

"You're an asshole." Lucy screamed out as she slammed the front door behind her. Cobra was stood on the opposite side of the hallway, holding his apartment door open for her to walk through and looking completely unfazed by the whole ordeal.

His single amethyst eye shone as he watched her duck under his arm and enter his front room. This happened at least twice a month, he would hear Lucy and her boyfriend arguing, he would tell her that if she wasn't happy, to go somewhere where she would be.

So she would stomp out her front door and come straight for Cobra's place, a whole five steps away. Extremely convenient really. Then Loke would storm out of the apartment too, give Cobra's apartment death glares for around about three minutes and then would leave the complex.

After being gone for a day or two, Loke would return, covered in bruises and stinking of other women but Lucy never noticed or if she did, she didn't care.

Her legs would carry her straight back into his waiting arms and leave Cobra one step behind, as always. Just before she would close the door behind them both, Loke's gaze would lock onto Cobra above Lucy's head and he would get an annoying smug grin stuck on his face. Just like how Cobra would whenever she ran into his arms whenever Loke sent her away.

It was an endless circle that Cobra couldn't bring himself to break.

He knew he was stuck in the friend zone so bad that it wasn't even funny and his pals constantly took the piss out of him for it but it didn't matter.

If he got to hold her in his arms for even a second, it was worth it. He was the one who wiped away her tears, he was the one who was always and would always be there for her. The reason Cobra always got so smug when Lucy walked through his doorway was because he knew she was his forever, boyfriends were fleeting. Friendship was forever.

Even if he did want something more from her, telling her his feelings were not worth losing what they had. A friendship that would last a lifetime. But he couldn't help but feel like her gay best friend when she came in like this and started to strip out of her clothes in search for some of Cobra's bigger, comfier ones.

Averting his eye, he tried to focus on a small amount of cobwebs that had gathered in the top corner of the ceiling. Soon, he had completely forgot about how the girl he was madly in love with was almost naked, bent over looking into his wardrobe drawer as he balanced on his sofa, attempting to hoover the dusty webs.

He couldn't help it, he was a clean freak. Once he saw even a speck of dust or dirt in his apartment, an overwhelming urge took over his brain and he had to get rid of it there and then, in fear that if he didn't, he would completely lose his mind.

Cobra smacked the side of his handheld hoover.

_'What the fuck, why isn't it working?'_

"Suck goddammit." He had officially lost his mind, he was shouting at an inanimate object. After a click and a flicked switch, a hoover pipe appeared next to his face.

"That one has been broke for months, remember? It was after I smacked your ass with it, buns of steel Cobra."

Lucy small hand squeezed his bum cheek through his shorts, he was not proud to say that he did squeal like a little girl. The one place where he was ticklish was on his bum.

Sadly, Lucy knew this and always took it upon herself to make him laugh by squeezing it whenever he was sulking.

"Stop it." He growled out through laughs, snatching the hoover pipe from her, he quickly got to work on removing the imperfection from his ceiling and as he watched the webs be sucked up through the pipe, the itch soon began to subside and a moan of satisfaction creeped through his lips.

"Oh my gosh Erik stop!" The pipe fell from his hand and hit the tiled floor with a loud crack. He slowly twisted his head to look at his blonde best friend who was gesturing wildly at the ceiling.

Lucy hopped onto the sofa next to him and slowly reached her hand out to the very corner of his ceiling.

"You nearly did something unforgivable." He had to squint to see what she was holding her hand out for. There, hanging on for dear life, was a tiny black spider. Literally, microscopic. He only had one eye, how was he supposed to see something that tiny?

She wasn't lying though, if he had accidentally hoovered that spider, she would have ignored him for the rest of the night. Girl had crazy love for anything alive. Even disgusting little mess makers like the thing she held in her hand.

Cobra rolled his eye and climbed down from the sofa and went to open the window to his balcony. This was standard procedure now, she would always be saving one creature or another. It didn't matter the size, her heart was big enough for everything in this world. It was part of the reason why he loved her.

It wasn't every day you found a beautiful girl who had a crazy good personality and wasn't afraid of creepy crawlies. In fact, she loved them. She had a collection of Spiders and Cobra had a collection of snakes.

Their code names from when they were kids were Black widow and Cobra. His had stuck, hers, not so much. But her fascination with spiders was never dulled.

The nickname black widow didn't exactly make her popular with people so she dropped it almost instantly. Her interest in spiders definitely helped weed out the men from the boys.

The first time Lucy had invited a guy back to her apartment, Cobra had been waiting there with his Carpet Python, Charles, wrapped around his shoulders. If that wasn't enough, Lucy's collection of spiders in various sized containers scattered around the room soon sent the prim looking guy running.

Looking absolutely stunning in a jade colored dress, she instantly forgot about her date that had probably made it halfway across town by now and came straight for Cobra and took Charles off him, allowing the reptile to curl his thick body around her arm.

"You're such a deterrent for guys Cob, don't just get Charles out just to scare off my date. He's better than that." Her finger caressed his scaled nose and Cobra was sure that the python was pushing against her touch. Everybody loved Lucy, especially Charles.

"Lucky snake." Cobra mumbled. The small spider she had rescued from his hoover was now slowly crawling off her hand and onto the stone balcony. Lucy waved goodbye and let the window fall shut.

"Good deed done for the day, now what shall we do?" Cobra covered his eye and pointed towards the lower half of her body.

"Maybe we should cover you up? My innocence has just been violated." Lucy glanced down her body and started to laugh. "Oh yeah, sorry. I saw you closing in on that poor spider and I had to jump in. I'm going to go find some bottoms. Put something on TV, you know what I like."

This girl was exhausting. Adjusting the strap of his eye patch, Cobra let out a short sigh and collapsed down onto his sofa. His hand quickly found the TV remote and he flicked mindlessly through the channels.

"Nope, no, what the hell is that? Luce." He shouted through the open doorway of his bedroom to her. "What is-"

"No." She said bluntly as she walked through the doorway, as usual she took his breath away. Her hands were busy tying her hair up into pig tails that weirdy suited her. On anybody else it would look childish but on her, it seriously turned him on.

It wasn't helping that she was dressed in one of his tank tops that was hanging off her body and the excess material was tucked into a pair of his tight boxers that he kept just for her.

They didn't fit him anymore but for her, they were just perfect. "If you don't know the show, we aren't watching it. Just wack on that new horror film I bought you. It might give me some ideas on how to murder Loke and get away with it."

Cobra's head tilted to appreciate the curve of her ass in his boxers as she leant over the DVD player to put the film in. He would look away from her bare flesh but it would be a waste if he didn't appreciate a sight like that.

"It's a full moon tonight awoo." He howled as she kneeled in front of him. It made him feel better for staring at it if he commented on it. He wasn't a perv after all. Lucy stuck her finger up at him as she clicked the play button and ran to turn the lights off before the film started.

"Move over fatty, I need space." She needed lots of space because she sat like a damn guy. Her legs were spread widely as she took up the majority of the sofa.

Soon the apartment was filled with the screams of people being tortured and blood splatter, classic Friday night for them. Cobra was certain his other neighbors must hate him.

"If he hadn't gone looking for his friend, he'd still be alive." Cobra was cringing as he watched pieces of chewed up popcorn fly out of Lucy's mouth and land on his pristine floor, he would have to get those in a minute.

"Are you saying you wouldn't come back for me if I was caught?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Of course I would but these guys aren't close like we are, otherwise they wouldn't of gotten separated in the first place." Soon, her head was rested on his shoulder and she was cuddled against Cobra's chest.

Every night she stayed over, it ended like this. Her snuggled up fast asleep and him left with a painfully hard erection and a mind full of dirty thoughts. Lucy usually slept through the next couple of hours on the sofa so he could go into his bedroom and try and get rid of his big problem that she caused without realizing.

In the past, he had tried thinking about disgusting things to try and get it to go down, he tried cold showers, everything. But nothing got rid of that damn ache.

He had even gone as far as to try and sit on his other sofa far away from her but Lucy just got offended and started ranting about how if she smelled so disgusting, he should just say something.

So he found it much easier to just quickly knock one off and return to her like nothing had happened. Yes, it made him feel creepy as hell but he was running out of options.

If he left it alone, he might do something he would regret if she woke up and his mind was clouded by lust. Not an option.

So there he was, sat on his bed, stroking his member with the image of her perfectly round ass in his head. Soft gasps were all that could be heard from the otherwise silent bedroom. Just as he was reaching his climax, the light switched on, revealing a sleepy looking Lucy.

"Cobra, are you-" Letting out a cry of alarm, Cobra launched himself off the side of the bed and shouted for her to turn the light off. His penis was in full view and sadly didn't get missed by Lucy's tired gaze. Soon, her dazed expression was replaced with a look of shock and then disgust.

"Oh my gosh, Cobra, ew. Cover up your snake." She switched the light off and covered her eyes. "You're so gross, does gore turn you on that much? You masochist."

Her words were replaced with fits of laughter as she joined him on the floor of his bedroom. He quickly re adjusted his now limp member back into his pants and shuffled to the end of his room.

"I'm sorry." He stuttered out. Lucy waved off his apology and shuffled closer to him.

_'So apparently, getting caught and laughed at by the person you're fantasizing about is a real turn off, who knew.'_

"Don't apologize, I'm only messing with you. It's completely natural to want to do what you were just doing." She ruffled his thick head of burgundy hair and he could see her smile through the darkness.

"Don't you remember when we were about fifteen and I walked in on you getting a blowjob from Sorano?"

His face heated at the memory. He didn't even like the girl but she had a pretty big crush on him and his hormones were all over the place. Who was he to turn down some free oral sex?

Unfortunately, Lucy had picked the worst time ever to come and visit him and when she entered his bedroom, Angel had practically screamed, her teeth had left some unfortunate marks on him that still held phantom pain to this day.

A loud tapping sounded on his front door, cutting of Lucy's embarrassing words, scrunching her face up, she tucked her chin against her chest and covered her ears.

"Keep them covered, he'll go away soon." "Lucy you sexy bitch, come out here." Loke's voice was harsh and slurring quite badly. Cobra had never known for him to come back on the same night of his and Lucy's argument. He didn't like change.

Making sure he was definitely tucked in and out of view, Cobra tapped Lucy on her head and smiled sweetly down at her, a weak attempt at trying to calm her.

"Stay here, I'll get rid of him." She gently nodded her head but looked extremely unsure. Her instincts were to always run back to that sorry sack of shit and Cobra was getting seriously sick of it.

Loke's antics were definitely fucking with her head and nobody fucked with Lucy except for him. That was Cobra's job as her best friend. As neither of them had any siblings growing up, they took on the role for each other and it worked.

Cobra teased her until she cried, on the front that he was trying to toughen her up. Clearly he was too soft on her as she was as soft as a fluffy marshmallow.

The knocking on his door was getting louder and Cobra couldn't hold back the vicious growl that escaped his lips.

_'Like the people in this complex don't have me enough, now you're waking them up by hitting my door? Asshole.'_

"What the fuck do you want?" Cobra opened the door a fraction and was met with the back of Loke's head. His hair looked ruffled and damp with sweat. The kind of sweat you only get when you're getting down and dirty in the sheets.

His pretty face twisted into an ugly scowl and he tried to square up Cobra. "You're not Lucy, send her out jackass." Standing up straighter, Cobra blocked his doorway and nodded his head to Lucy's apartment.

"You're not seeing her, go back to whoever's bed you crawled out of and leave her alone." This seemed to infuriate him and Loke swung his fist forwards in an attempt of a rather sloppy looking sucker punch, it might have hurt Cobra if he hadn't of closed the door in his face.

A crunching sound that he hoped was the assholes hand breaking and a hiss of pain echoed down the corridor, followed by Cobra's deep laughter. After a few muttered curse words, the man's footsteps soon retreated down the apartment blocks stairs.

"Fucking moron." Cobra mumbled to himself as he walked back into his bedroom, he was met to the softest of sniffles. Lucy hated crying but he hated it more. "Why is he so horrible? I don't know if I can do this with him anymore. It's not fair on you either, always having to put up with me."

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. Before he could say a word, she yanked his hand so he landed on the bed next to her. His face was so close to hers, he could count her individual eyelashes if he wanted to.

Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears but she still smiled and lay her head on his chest. "Let's just get some sleep."

_'I doubt I'll be getting any sleep.'_

Just as he thought she had fallen asleep, he moved his arm slightly to scratch his stomach.

"If you get your dick out again, I'll cut it off and feed it to Charles."

"You're not going to let that go are you." Cobra deserved this. Letting out a small chuckle, she shook her head. "Nope, never."

* * *

 

"-don't think we should do this anymore, I want you out of the apartment by the end of the day." Cobra groaned groggily, it was too early for this shit.

Rolling over onto his side, he noticed two things, Lucy wasn't asleep next to him anymore and he could hear her asshole of a boyfriend. In his apartment.

_'He best have taken his shoes off when he came in.'_

That was all that Cobra could think about. This was why he didn't invite people over to his place, nobody understood his strict rules. Now there were almost definitely dirty footprints on his tiled floor.

"Come on babe, every couple have arguments, if we weren't arguing, I'd be worried. Now let's go back to the apartment and make up for some lost time."

His words were slick with charm.

_'Don't fall for it Luce.'_

"You always think with your penis, you pig. you're all the same. Get o-"

The slap of flesh meeting flesh made Cobra launch himself out of his bed and through to the living room where he was met with the sight of an extremely flustered looking Loke and Lucy holding her cheek.

"Did you just hit her?" Cobra's voice was deadly. Loke looked at Lucy, then looked back at Cobra and held his hands up in a silent surrender.

"Hey, it's not-"

Barely letting the words leave his lips, Cobra stomped up to the arrogant play boy that had had the balls to hit Lucy.

"You disgusting piece of shit." Each word was accompanied by a punch aimed at Loke's pretty face.

_'It won't be pretty once I'm finished with him.'_ He was seeing red and nothing could pull him back from the rage that consumed him. Lucy's screams were starting to register in his mind and then the cold sensation of water trickling down his back.

_'Except maybe...that'_

Left with extremely limited options, Lucy had done the only thing she knew worked when Cobra's anger swallowed him. A bucket of water aimed at his head, but because he was so tall, it mostly hit his back.

Loke was battered and bruised but breathing. His body had slumped down onto the floor and he was quickly losing consciousness.

"Idiot, you'll get blood on your floor Cobra." Lucy muttered with a small smile on her face. She took it upon herself to grab Loke's collar and drag him out of the apartment before he leaked any of his blood onto the floor and dumped him in the small hallway between the two apartments.

"You have until the end of the day, asshole." Loke stared dazed at Lucy as she waved goodbye and slammed the door shut.

As she pressed her back against the door, tears streamed down her face and she smiled at Cobra's shocked face.

"Can I stay with you for a while longer?"


End file.
